User talk:Clawdenx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pimp My Gun Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Clawdenx goldbullpup.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) So as to extend the formality of a proper conversation As the above title states, the purpose of this message is to extend a long awaited and formal conversation and welcome to my wiki. I have been MIA for a long time but believe that I now have the needed time to return to wikia in a limited stance. I have read your messages that you have left and if your offer for help that you previously extended still stands I would welcome it. I have seen your work and must say it is interesting and nice. I am pleased that there is someone else here who is actually interested in PMG and a skilled user at that. I look forward to hopefully getting somewhere along the lines of expansion and aid in establishing this wiki now that I possibly could. Foxtrot12 04:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That's good, I am not one at being formal as shown above. So let's put things in simpler terms, I have a vision for this wiki. A good friendly community, top of the art weapons on display, fully functional policies and a competent admin staff, and some friendly and enjoyable competitions. It will be hard and I would like you to help me create it. I hope that puts things more normal and simpler. Foxtrot12 12:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Along lines of templates, I fear that I am incapable of doing so as well as this IRC thing and procuring a logo picture though it probably does take lower priority. I will see what I can do. Foxtrot12 12:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I just don't know what to say, I am completely shocked. You have done just a good damn job and I am amazed. Looks like I need to start doing the same. Foxtrot12 19:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin I would like to apply for adminship. Can i ask you or should i ask someone else. Thekilla 01:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Thekilla 2011-08-25 Thanks for the advice, NVM the long reply cos i sometimes spend weeks offline. Thekilla 14:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Gun of the Month When is the next gun of the month vote? Thekilla 20:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How about we make some sort of vote page? Thekilla 21:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature formatting. How do you format the signature, for instance like yours? Maybe you should standardize different usergroups to have different signature formattings. Yer, I would like a custom signature. Thekilla 14:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Vote The vote is not that good cos it depends on ur situation. Maybe you should give a situation for it. Thekilla 17:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Help Pages We should maybe start a page called something like "How to get a good page started" and another "How to be successful on the wiki" to help the noobs get started. We should put stuff like how to do basic formatting, how to make the page interesting, how to link pages, suggestions, putting categories on the page. I will start the page now, feel free to add to it. Maybe you should put a link in the main page for it. Thekilla 13:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Heres the link How To Get a Good Page Started. Feel free to add stuff, maybe you can put a link for it in the main page. Thekilla 10:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey! Sorry I've been away from the wiki for quite some time now. I got your message, and I would love to play PS3 with you sometime! Alas, I've moved away from the Call of Duty series; if you or your friend have BF3, reply ASA? I'll add you on PSN momentarily, and yes, I do have a mic! But my voice sounds soooooooo weird in it.. :(